The ghost prince
by Frogenshtein's pokemonster
Summary: my first mario story. angst-ish, I guess. i tried to put in a bit of humor. contains my OC, Boontems. the first guy to get the joke in his name gets a request. maybe. mario luigi mansion sunshine king boo


Alright! First Mario fic!

Moonshine shone through the windows as I stood there, Waiting, in the house of Mario, waiting patiently for the arrival of my greatest adversary, who just so happened not to know of my existence. At least, not yet... It's funny, how it all started. Some crackpot old science-man thought it would be a good idea to suck my uncle into a dark vacuum, then imprison him within the confines of a cold painting. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I am prince boontems, and I am the son of king boo, the greatest boo of all reality. Of course, when my uncle, Boolossus, was boo-napped, he raced over. I can still r e m e m b e r I t...

"Daddy?" I had asked, standing uncertainly before my father, "where are you going?" "Well, son," said my father, king boo, his usually wickedly cheerful smile looking sort of glued on, "daddy has to go get your uncle from a bad, bad man, who wants to lock him up forever." being only 8 at the time, I didn't really understand, so I shifted the subject by saying, "daddy?" "Yes, son?" "When am I going to get a shiny jewel for my head like yours?" at this, my father seemed to groan at the question, and yet sigh with relief at the change of subject. "Well, you see, this isn't an ordinary jewel," he said, literally swelling with pride, "This is a _priceless_ family heirloom dating back CENTURIES to when the first boo, Cain of the Dead, stole this PRICELESS jewel _from his own corpse!_" well, I was impressed, but old dad had to rush off to save my uncle.

We didn't have a house back then, wandering around our old and new haunts, but when dad came back, I was surprised to learn we had a new mansion! There I met a variety of new friends, such as a strange ghost named Vincent who showed me how to paint with ghostly magic. I also found a little music box, made by that cuckoo scientist, that could store ghost matter and shoot it out when you turned the crank on the side. I spent hours painting little stick people, then sucking them up to shoot them at other stick figures I had drawn. I had no idea how useful it would be to me in the future.

After a while, my dad showed me a _moving_ painting of a guy with a moustache, called Mario. I found it entertaining to torture him and ask him stupid questions. I also did a pretty good job of imitating his voice. One time stuck out clearly in my mind. "Hey mister," I'd said to the painting, holding up a mushroom and smiling, "I bet ya want this mushroom, right?" the man had actually tried to jump out of the painting, _and he ended up smashing his face on the canvas!_ My dad must have found this twice as funny as I did, as he was barely able to choke out "Now son, don't tease the zoo animals," between laughs. That was the last time I had truly seen dad happy.

but one day, one day was different. I was sitting around, bored as ever, and I was just about to ask Mario, 'hey, why do you keep saving that princess, anyways?' when my dad came bursting in in a rapid frenzy, wearing the look he only wore when something was horribly, horribly wrong, and I was instantly afraid of what might happen next. He stuffed me into the closet and told me to stay hidden. I stayed in that closet for maybe half an hour, and when I poked my head out to look, I saw him. Luigi, his face showing a horrid triumph, was sucking my father into a vacuum. Father's priceless jewel had fallen on the floor, and Luigi took it. He just took it. And he took my father to that madman of science, and locked him in a painting. I was so petrified with fear that I had watched them take the painting into another room to hide it. they were long gone by the time I unfroze, but I rushed into the room and started searching everything. I violently rampaged through the room, tearing open drawers, closets, I snapped an entire coat-hanger in half I was so worried!(the big wooden kind that you put next to doors, I mean.) After what seemed like hours of unfruitful searching, ripping, and panic attacks, I finally found him on the back of the same door I had so violently burst through. Relief had washed over me like ocean on sand, but it was temporary. Good old dad started talking to me through the painting. "The crown!" he said, almost as petrified as the wooden frame around him, "Son, where is the crown?!" my waves of relief went out to sea. Trying to calm him down, I pressed my hand against the canvas and said, "It's okay dad, we're going to be fine. We're going to get you out of there, and we're going to find that jewel," "the jewel! Who has the jewel!?" "Dad... I'm sorry. Luigi took it." and then, my dad just slumped back. "That's it, then," he'd said, looking down, his smile... not there. At all. "We've lost." and I believed him.


End file.
